dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat
The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat is the second installment of The Beginning Adventure Trilogy. Summary Previously, our heroes learn that it may seem that not all of the Sith have been eradicated. After having a meeting the team decide to go search for any more living Jedi out in the galaxy, to have a chance of prevent another event like Order 66 take place and everything they worked for destroyed. So, the team have gone into the galaxy to start their mission. But they find that an old enemy has returned but with a new leader. And they may get help from an unlikely ally. Plot Opening Crawl/At the Spaceport The Film opens explaining how our heroes learned that the Sith may still be intact, so The Riders go out on a mission to found Jedi who have survived Order 66 and return them to the temple. As the Space Duke is at a spaceport where the team are inside having a rest as Hiccup crosses off another planet they searched on a map. And, then notes that the task is proving to be harder than they thought. But Sharon is sure they will found Jedi as the records claimed a few hundred managed to survive. As the Crusaders are at another table having a drink as they are talking about the possibility of their old enemies returning. While Scootaloo thinks they might return, Sweetie Belle claims that are not coming back. But then they hear a familiar voice from behind them. Then they look back and see some of their old friends; Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin. (A Penguin Space Crew that worked for the Federation and that they once joined on many adventures). As they catch up with each other for a moment as the Crusaders point out many things that changed with them since last time they seen each other, (mainly their Cutie Marks, Dragons, New Padawans, Sweetie Belle and Button's marriage and children). But the Penguins haven't had much of interesting things happen with them. For the Federation collapsed when the Galactic Empire took over and it left them doing odd jobs for enough credits to afford ship parts and food. As the Crusaders then share of their mission at hand, Midgel then remembers that they once helped a Jedi Knight before. One who went by the name of "Katswell". And they also knows she resides on Tatooine, in a secret home far out in the desert. And they could take them to her. As the Crusaders share this with the rest of the team. Who agree to let the Rockhopper Crew lead them to Katswell. As they board the ships and take off, with the Rockhopper (the Penguins' ship) leading the way. Changling Order Attack! Meanwhile, out on another planet, "Solarize". A small village is under attack being done by a new Changling army called "The Changling Order" lead by ther new ruler, Marge (Chrysalis' younger sister) and General Hornet. After Changling Trooper PTR-3541-SN is deployed, PTR-3009-SN is hit with blaster fire by a Wonderbolt Pilot who is on a recon mission. PTR-3541-SN goes to help his squadmate, but 's wound proves fatal, and in his final moments, PTR-3009-SN smears his blood on PTR-3541-SN's helmet before dying, deeply affecting PTR-3541-SN. After securing the area, the remaining villagers are herded into the town square. Wheres Marge interrogates the top head of the village, asking her where the Crystal Empire is. But the village head claims she is nothing like Chrysalis and will never be like her sister. Growing impatient, Marge kills the village head by striking him down with her lightsaber. The Wonderbolt takes a shot at Marge from cover, but Marge casually stops the blaster bolt in mid-air with the Force. The Wonderbolt is captured, and Marge decides to interrogate her further back on their ship. )as 2 Changling Troopers take the Wonderbolt's chopper with them in hopes to use its radio to find the location of the Crystal Empire. Before leaving, Hornet asks what to do with the crowd of captive villagers, and Marge orders them all slaughtered. Changling Trooper PTR-3541-SN is horrified as the massacre plays out in front of him, remaining motionless and not firing his weapon. To Tatooine!/searching everywhere Back with the team, they arrive on Tatooine. After the ships land, the Penguins explain they're a little rusty of remember where Katswell is, but they know someone else in Tatooine who knows Katswell. In which they start off in Mos Eisley. As the Penguins go to some of their colleagues on Tatooine, they ask if they know where Katswell is (making sure to keep her position as a Jedi as a secret). But many of them don't know where she is. But they soon find someone who gives them a clue, but on the way there, the Pie Twins get separated from the group. And at the same time, a tall figure wearing a modified Motorcycle helmets watches the 2 young foals closely and follows behind. Stormtrooper Chase/Meet Kitty Katswell Just as the Pie Twins try to find the group again, they end taking a wrong turn where there's a group of Stormtroopers! Whom of which tell the 2 to not move, but they run off instead with the Stormtroopers racing behind them. But then they run into the figure from before who then draws a shotgun, leaving them trapped between the figure and the Stormtroopers as the figure shouts: "Get Down!" When the twins do, she shoots down one of the Troopers, as she grabs the 2 foals and shields them from Blaster fire. As she throws them into a building on the side and then she shoots down the troopers, giving the twins a chance to escape. But then more troopers appear, but then the twins come to some speeders and then take one as the other troopers get on their own and chase them. As the figure then gives chase on a motorcycle. The chase then heads through a canal as the Stormtroopers fire at the Twins' speeder, but they do not score any hit. As the figure drives along side the speeders fire upon the troopers with her shotgun. As the Troopers then start ramming the Twins' speeder, the figure then drives her motorcycle off a ramp and into the canal as the troopers try to cut her off but she zooms by them and grabs the 2 foals, putting them onto her own motorcycle while their speeder crashes. As she then shoots out the Stormtrooper Speeders' steering vanes causing them to spiral out of control and crash, causing a fire explosion. As the figure stops the motorcycle and holds out her shotgun any trooper but none come out as she then drives off. Soon as the motorcycle reaches a homestead far from the town, it stops as the twins, dazed and surprised hop off. And, They then ask how did she know that there were Stormtroopers in Tatooine and how did she know to come save them. The figure explains she sensed it, in which the twins realize that the figure is sensitive to the Force! As the figure asks what were they doing, wandering around Tatooine by themselves. Sugardrop explains that they got separated from their group whilst searching for a Jedi Knight named: "Katswell". The figure then ponders over the name for a moment as Gumdrop asks if she knows her, in which the figure removes her helmet, showing she's a cat. As she explains, she is Katswell. At the hideout Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Kitty Katswell, Dudley Puppy, Hanah Streaker, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, The Green Aliens, Slinky, Gumpa, Little Mutt, Woeful, Stripey, Getup, Cazidy, Ember, Fire Baron, , ,Peterson, Marge, General Hornet, and The Changling Order in Dragon Quest Adventures * The Storyline continues in The Beginning Adventure III: A New Force Awakens * Scenes * Opening Crawl/At the Spaceport * Changling Order Attack! * To Tatooine!/searching everywhere * Stormtrooper Chase/Meet Kitty Katswell * * * Wind Streak Interrogated/ * * Escape the Changling Order! * Soundtrack # Star Wars Opening Crawl (for the opening crawl) # (during the Changling Order attack) # The Mail Train Theme (when the Riders are searching for Kitty Katswell on Tatooine) # Terminator 2 - 03 - Escape from the galleria (T-1000) (when the Pie Twins try to escape the Stormtroopers and are rescued by Kitty Katswell) # Terminator 2: Judgment Day - The Canal Chase (during the Speeder Stormtrooper chase) # Category:Movies Category:Prequels Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy